


Remembering The Past

by perfectprincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectprincess/pseuds/perfectprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used girls like there was no tomorrow. He'd bring one home a night & by the next day she would be gone. But that all changed when Harry met Sally. Sally wanted to give him a challenge. Sally wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. But that all changed when Sally began to fall in love with him..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering The Past

I remember the first time I met Harry Styles. I met him at a bonfire one night. While I thought he was cute with his curly hair that went to his shoulders, on the other hand he was a bit full of himself.

According to my best friend Rachel, he went through girls like there was no tomorrow. He'd sleep with them one night then the next it's like they didn't exist.

“Gotta be careful with boys like him. He'll use you then dump you.”

“Not something I'm interested in but it could make an interesting game.”

I figured it might be fun to play with his feelings. Maybe give him a taste of his own medicine. I could only hope that this plan would work. In the end I wanted him to have his heartbroken.

I just had to hope that this plan would work. Otherwise it would be me heartbroken and he would be the one laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to read more. I have about 3 more chapters of this finished. I'll gladly post more as long as people are interested!


End file.
